


La valse a mis l'temps

by lufink



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover as Married
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Sauver le monde, ça apporte son lot d’aventures toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Parfois, tu dois bastonner des types qui font deux fois ta taille, parfois tu prépares un braquage avec minutie et tout part à vau-l’eau et tu doisde nouveaubastonner des types qui font deux fois ta taille. Aujourd’hui, cependant, Neil et toi êtes mariés, et tu es certain qu’il s’agit d’une plaisanterie entre vous – toi et toi-même, mais plusvieux– une blague que tu ne comprends pas encore.(Ou, cette fois où vous avez participé à un bal masqué, et avez mêmevalséun petit peu pour la peine.)
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	La valse a mis l'temps

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it takes two (to do the waltz)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846942) by [lufink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink). 



> **disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient.
> 
> Avec [Mau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehxia) on s'écrit des jolies choses en cadeau, et puis après je traduis pour les copains francophones. Le titre, c'est du Jacques Brel. Coeur sur vous, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Aujourd’hui, Neil et toi êtes mariés.

Pas littéralement ; être espion c’est parfois travailler sous couverture, et vous avez la soirée pour récupérer des informations un peu _trop_ sensibles à ton goût (certains exécutifs n’ont vraiment pas besoin d’être au courant si tôt, pour Tenet).

Te voilà donc, marié à un Neil que tu reconnais à peine – entre la posture et les cheveux et le parfum et _lui tout entier, franchement_ – prêt à fureter sans modération et avec de la chance semer une pagaille monstre en partant. Vous vous faites passer pour des amis d’un ami d’un quelconque millionnaire dansant ce soir, et les masques facilitent grandement la tâche.

« Un _bal masqué_ ? » Tu te souviens avoir demandé, ahuri. « C’est quoi, les années cinquante ? »

Neil a simplement répondu « Bof, tu sais, les _italiens_. » et en jetant un œil alentour, tu comprends.

D’ailleurs, _Neil_ est extrêmement agaçant, ce soir. Il dépose des myriades de baisers sur tes joues et entremêle ses doigts aux tiens, rusé comme un renard – il te chuchote en réalité des indications et te laisse des notes en cachette – et honnêtement ? L’enfoiré te semble un peu trop doué à jouer le parfait époux.

(Tu sais aussi que ça va te poursuivre, cette histoire, car Ives et son commando vous on a l’œil via caméra, pour des soi-disant _raisons de sécurité_.)

La danse elle-même est, de très loin, le moment le plus distrayant. Tu t’es entrainé – et tu te souviens de chaque instant, tes pieds cognant les siens et les remontrances, _Bon sang c’est une valse viennoise pas un tango_ , vos cœurs battant la chamade à l’unisson – et vous êtes excellents, vos corps en orbite mais jamais _trop près_ , de timides non-dits suspendus à tes lèvres alors que les yeux de Neil brillent comme le soleil au crépuscule, derrière son masque.

« Je peux t’embrasser ? » Tu demandes poliment ; c’est davantage un avertissement qu’une requête, cela dit, et tandis que tu t’approches, Neil sourit.

(Ton excuse est toute trouvée – il fallait jouer le jeu – et tu sais déjà que Wheeler n’en croira _pas un seul mot_.)

Après le bal, les belles paroles. Tu possèdes un pistolet mais ici et maintenant tu t’armes plutôt de _sourires_ – pas sincère pour un sou, mais au moins les hors d’œuvres sont-ils exquis – et tu n’as qu’une hâte, que Neil mette la main sur ces foutues informations classifiées pour prendre la poudre d’escampette, et le plus vite sera le _mieux_.

A ton grand dam, vous quittez les lieux sans créer de problèmes, et le lendemain matin – après un bref jogging, car des mollets d’enfer, ça s’entretient – tu te retrouves à acheter des viennoiseries sur le chemin de l’hôtel.

Lorsque tu entres dans la chambre – tu n’en as réservé qu’une, car tu es un homme marié jusqu’à 8h, au moins – Neil est en train de s’habiller, l’air encore vaguement dans le coltar. Le café que tu as apporté – tu es toi-même pas mal doué au jeu de l’époux parfait, quand tu veux – est une bénédiction, et tu ne peux t’empêcher de profiter du moment.

Vous parlez et parlez et _parlez_ ; de quoi, tu n’en as aucune idée. Ça n’a pas d’importance, car ce qui importe vraiment sont les vagues s’écrasant sur la côte et les éclats de rire et les _sourires_ – sincères, ceux-là – que vous vous offrez généreusement l’un l’autre, mâchonnant vos croissants avec entrain.

(Ce qui importe vraiment c’est de t’être retrouvé _empêtré_ à Neil, au point du jour, encore un peu endormi mais te souvenant pertinemment que ce n’était pas prévu du tout. Il semblerait qu’il en soit ainsi, avec lui ; plus tard, vous en rirez tous les deux.)

Il est plus de onze heures lorsque vous partez, et vous n’êtes plus mariés. Tu prévois déjà mille façons de remédier à cela, et le soleil ne t’as jamais paru si éclatant sur le chemin du retour.


End file.
